Loss and Revival: Azir's Odyssey
by tehQinQin
Summary: After millennia, the bird-man with the power of the sands under his command, Azir, returns ascended. However, everything has changed, and he only returns to the ruins of his great empire and the death of his best men. Now Azir is not only on an odyssey to find out what happened to his kingdom, but also one to rebuild it. DISCONTINUED. Sorry guys, read for reason in Chapter 1 :(.
1. Shifting Sands

*****MEGA EDIT: FREAKING LORE CHANGES RIOT. FREAKING LORE CHANGES. Well, this basically means the entire premise/plot line of where I was going to take my story is done, and I really don't want to have to redo it to include that Cassiopeia/Sivir stuff, so discontinued. Really sorry guys! I'll be doing more stuff in the future if you want to follow me, for more work like this. In the mean time, if you're looking for a good fanfic, read _Follow the Wind _on this site. It's actually freaking amazing, and has a lot of meat to keep you busy while I type up my next story.***** Hey guys! This story is going to be about the (relatively) newly released champion: Azir! I love Azir both in concept/lore as well as in gameplay, so what better way to express that than with an epic. Also: this is my first story on this site! Please comment and any criticism is welcome. If I feel like you have good points, I might change the story to accommodate your requests. Also, if you want the story to go in a certain direction just comment and I'll be sure to consider it. Also, I don't really have a set schedule for updates so if you really want to know when I update it just follow it. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

-tehQinQin

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue: Shifting Sands<strong>

The looming sun lazily glanced over the sand, baking it with its heat. Dust kicked up and swirled in the dry air. The lack of cloud cover would make these conditions almost impossible for almost any organism. Yet, creatures still skitter in the land. A lizard with its dusty skin and stripes drifted across the ground, almost unseen in the sand. The prodigal explorer himself, even, journeyed the land, looking to hit it big.

As Ezreal trekked over desert mounds, he approached eroded blocks of a dazzling white: ruins of an ancient civilization. As day fell to night, the ruins' trail continued seemingly endlessly. The ruins of not any ancient civilization, but of a great ancient empire. As he followed the path, occasionally using his power-imbued gauntlet to shift forward to save time, remnants of buildings lay scattered about, none of them standing, but their structure still slightly distinguishable.

As he approached a final clearing and what seemed to be the end of the trail, one structure still managed to survive the test of time: a lone pyramid weathered over the years but still an extraordinary masterpiece of breathtaking awe. A crude entrance stood crafted at the base of this pyramid. Ezreal felt the excitement rise up inside of him, the same excitement he always got when he makes a great discovery.

Arcane shifting towards the door, Ezreal entered the pyramid, even more astonishing from the inside, with its humongous interior and a single glass block at the apex of the ceiling, shining an eerie moonlight precisely at the center of the room. Yet, this was all nothing in comparison to the golden tomb and its surrounding riches bathed in the soft moonlight. A fitting burial for the ruler of a great empire.

He dashed towards the goods, immediately stuffing anything he could into his equipment bag: rubies, gold coins, emeralds, diamonds, trinkets, baubles. Finally, he looked to the golden tomb, the most valuable of all these treasures. The pattern was beautifully meticulous, with blue curves running down the length of the tomb, outlining the emperor and accentuated by occasional bursts of other colors. A beautiful golden staff lay across the tomb, with a mysterious spearhead floating inches above its top through magic.

He knew he had already made a good score with everything he had collected, but, the tomb would be a magnificent discovery for all of Valoran and the fortune it could bring could last for generations. Carefully removing the staff and tying it to his back, Ezreal tried to lift the tomb, but to no avail. Even with the strength of his gauntlet, the tomb was far to heavy with its solid gold casing. Ezreal knew he could have just taken the staff back and all his other finds, but he just felt... wrong to leave such a beautiful treasure in the sand, exposed to the elements. He would have to make it lighter. An idea quickly occurred to him and he began to lift the top in order to remove the body... Barely as there was a crack in the tomb, the top burst off with an explosion of sand, blinding Ezreal.

A golden humanoid with the head of an eagle arose from the dust, his voice booming with power, "I AM REBORN, I AM ASCENDED! COME TO ME MY ROYAL SUBJECTS OF SHURIMA! YOUR MASTER AZIR BECKONS YOU!"

No one came, and Azir looked around in confusion and anguish as he looked out the entrance and only saw the ruins of his city. His eye landed upon Ezreal, "You! Is it you who has awoken me? You who has destroyed my great empire, my best men?"

Sensing the danger, Ezreal quickly pushed himself to his feet, firing a mystic shot of imbued energy towards Azir. As it made impact with Azir, he flinched a little, then regaining his balance, his eyes flared with anger, "Fine, if you do not wish to answer my questions cooperatively, I will force you!"

As Azir was talking, Ezreal had charged up another burst of energy and fired it at Azir, but to no avail. The sands around the emperor swirled up, forming a protective wall blocking the charge of energy, catching Ezreal by surprise, "What the-," but before he could even finish his sentence the wall of sand shifted and took on the form of a phalanx of soldiers, there rapid advance forward knocking Ezreal off the feet. He landed on the ground unable to muster the energy to get up.

"How could someone with gauntlet of power such as yours be foolish enough to face the master of the sands?" Azir questioned, "What is your explanation for this?"

Ezreal could only muster a small, "I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry, answer my questions and I will spare you and your pathetic life," as Azir bore his eagle eyes into Ezreal's, "Now tell me, who are you, and what happened to my empire?"

Ezreal sighed with relief, some fear leaving him, all he had to do was answer his questions, "Thank you, my name is Ezreal, the prodigal explorer. I came to document this land and perhaps make a few valuable finds. This was the first time we have ever come across ruins of an empire of this size in Shurima," Ezreal continued, "I don't think it was ever documented."

Azir responded, "Fine, if you do not know, I must find out myself, and I _will _restore Shurima to its former glory." As he said this, Azir looked off into the distance, as if he wasn't talking to Ezreal but reaffirming this to himself. "Now, one last thing, my spear. Do you know where it is." Ezreal slowly unstrapped the golden staff, and Azir's anger flared. "The reason you came here was to take my treasures? Is that all you are, a mere bandit and thief with no morals? Where are my riches? GIVE THEM TO ME!"

Ezreal quickly dumped everything he had grabbed in his bag down at Azir's feet. Azir commented, "As a great ruler, I understand the value of mercy," Azir snatched his spear up, "but beware, if we cross paths again, I will have no hesitation to end you," and with a flourish of his hand sand began to swirl around his treasures, encapsulating them in an ever moving orb of sand which hovered next time him.

Without a further word or even time for a response from Ezreal, Azir walked away, the sands unnaturally cloaking him and his magical sand orb accompanying, the sands ever under his control. The journey across the desert, the encounter with Azir, it all left Ezreal exhausted. He passed out, his body hitting the sand as he fell.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. I tried my best to embody what I think Azir with all his pride and power would be like after he returns from Ascension and all that stuff. And who better to discover it than the Prodigal Explorer himself? Should I continue to use Ezreal throughout the story, or no? I'm really debating it so your input is extremely valued. Onto the actual chapters! EDIT: A friendly guest offered some suggestions to make it a lot less bulkyawkward, so I'm really pleased with how it turned out. Also made a few grammar corrections and the such. Tell me how you like it! Also, I'm really happy that Riot changed the lore, it gives me a lot more artistic freedom now because there are fewer confines within the League universe that I have to stay within in order for people to understand the story/its background.

-tehQinQin


	2. The Journey Out

Hey guys, welcome back and welcome to the actual first chapter! This one is somewhat slow but it helps set the background of what exactly is going on while Azir tries to leave Shurima to find information on his quest. I use some locations that you might be unsure of, and if you want to know the exact location of the place names I mentioned, just Google Image "Map of Runeterra" and that should give you some pretty good results. Enjoy!

-tehQinQin

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The Journey<strong>** Out**

After his encounter last night, Azir had been walking for hours, simply thinking to pass his time. _What an arrogant boy that Ezreal was, yet with such power. Regardless, as long as he poses no threat to my quest, he will be ignored, he poses no threat now that I am Ascended._ Although he possessed godly powers, boredom and loneliness still overtook him, sad that he had none of his men to keep him company. The sands swirled around him and a soldier materialized out of the dust, an exact replica of his best officer.

Azir tried talking to him, "Long time, right?" He sighed, "I know, I know, foolish to talk to the sand," as he continued walking, still bored and lonely. Without a word, the soldier tread behind him and his sand orb of treasures floated next to him. It would be a long journey to find out his empire's past.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ezreal awoke with a groan, his body still in pain from the sand phalanx Azir had summoned. His nature still left him curious about the emperor, and although Azir promised to end him if they ever crossed paths again, the explorer inside still wished to seek him out and learn more about him and his empire. His body, however disagreed, Ezreal could barely stand, much less travel across the unforgiving desert. With a frustrated sigh, Ezreal plopped down on the sand.

Since he couldn't start his travels now, he would just have to plan it out. _Where could I find out more about possibly the most powerful ancient empire that ever existed? How was it never documented, that's just impossible. And emperor with such power as Azir? Also he keeps talking about some sort of... Ascension. Why isn't he in a museum. _"GAH!" he shouted aloud, frustrated that there were no answers to his questions, or were there? _I know, I'll just see Nasus when I make the journey back to the League. Surely the god librarian will have answers to my questions within his infinite pool of knowledge._ Seeing nothing better to do, Ezreal lay back down to again enter slumber.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After around half a day of walking north, Azir could finally make out the Great Barrier: a series of imposing mountains with the largest being the towering Mount Gargantuan, a fit name for such a monster. Azir, even after millennia, recognized all of this. Some things never change. And, if his memory served him correctly, Mogron Pass was still wedged between these mountains, that was his destination. North of this pass was the Institute of War, but Azir didn't know that. All he knew was that walking south towards the Kumungu Jungles would lead him no closer to his answers, and the rest of the land as far as he was concerned, was still undeveloped desert.

But it was getting too dark to continue his journey, and although powerful, he was no immortal. Travelling in the desert night would kill you, Ascended or not. A single sting of a scorpion or a timely strike from a snake and it was over. This has carried true through time. Some things never change.

Azir began to set up camp the best that he could. The sand orb and soldier dissipated back into the ground, his treasures falling onto the soft mounds. He summoned a dome of sand to protect both him and belongings from the cold and creatures of the night, and lay down, closing his eyes and thinking wistfully of the past.

Azir awoke in the morning, and with a yawn and a stretch, again summoned the orb of sand and the soldier to accompany him. Grabbing his spear off the ground, he began walking again through the winds, this time, however, the journey was not as uneventful as yesterday. Ominous towers of dark clouds hovered behind Azir, to the south. The low rumble of thunder sounded off in the distance. Rain doesn't usually come in the desert, but when it does come, it comes in a flood. Azir would need to race the storm, and he started to set off at a jogging pace.

Azir had managed to beat the storm for the couple hours he had been running, but it seemed to be outpacing him, drawing ever closer to his current position. By now, the storm should have rained itself out and the clouds should have dissipated, but it seemed like it was chasing him, an omen. Ahead, he could now visibly make out Mogron pass, but it seemed the storm would beat him there by a long shot.

Azir started to see the first tendrils of lightning streak out of the clouds. He could no longer outrun the storm, he had to defend against it. It was eerie how quickly the air cooled down. The first drops of soft rain started to land around Azir. The time was nigh, he had to set up immediately before it got any worst. Again summoning another sand dome, Azir stood in a balanced position, knees bent and staff poised, its tip touching the apex of the dome and providing it with more power, an ever constant flow of sands coming out from its the spearhead.

Rain began to pound the dome, smashing like hammers against the sand. Azir saw the dark water of the flashflood rise up against the walls of the dome, pushing inward, the pressure was beginning to strain his power. Suddenly, a finger of light stretched down from the clouds and struck the dome itself, conducting itself into the metal staff Azir was holding, electrifying him and buckling his knees. This was too much, the wet sand collapsed upon Azir and the uncomfortable feeling of the wet sand pushed him heavily down. He collapsed under its weight, finding that the sand would no longer obey him so saturated. He heard the storm rumble off before his vision went dark.

* * *

><p>Sorry if I made Azir seem so weak, but he isn't really an actually god, just immensely powerful, and he already can control sand, so I feel like a huge mega storm with a flood and getting directly stricken by lightning would be able to (temporarily) put him down. Future chapters will start to encompass more characters from or related to Shurima including, but not limited to: Sivir, Nasus, Renekton, Amumu, Rammus (OK), and Xerath (I would also call him Ascended). Drop a review, you input is valued, thanks!<p>

-tehQinQin


	3. Thousand Year Flashbacks

Hello! It's time for chapter 2! Also, be warned, chapters are about to get longer. The prologue and chapter 1 were still pretty short (only like 1300 words or so), but those functioned as an intro, so I hope you like longer chapters!

-tehQinQin

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Thousand Year Flashbacks<strong>

As Azir plummeted into darkness, his mind travelled. Suddenly, he awoke with a start. The day was bright and he was back...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_It was around midday. Azir sat in the shade of the pavilion, hiding from the heat of the desert sun. Next to him, sat his father, the emperor. When he turned to look in his eyes, he saw no affection that a father should give his son, "Father, with all due respect, why did you call for me?" _

_With a sigh, his father's face softened for a second, only a second, before returning to the cold calculated expression of a strong ruler, "Azir, as you know, I have made many emperors in the process of my acquisition of Shurima. I soon fear that I will be that target of hostility, internal and external," he paused, searching for understanding in Azir's face. _

_"You've received basic training in how to be a good ruler and diplomacy, but that hardly deals with any threats that you could face, so I've assigned my commander-in-chief, Xerath, to give you basic combat and magic training in exactly an hour at the arena," Azir waited expectantly, "You are dismissed."_

_Azir bounded off excitedly, he had always wanted to learn magic! The emperor lectures and physical combat bored him; they didn't seem very practical, but magic! Commanding magic! Only half an hour remained before he could use magic. He ran into Shurima's mess hall, planning to grab a quick lunch before his lesson._

_As usual for this time of the day, Shurima's dining area was packed. He saw many soldiers also eating before afternoon training sessions. Azir took long strides to the buffet area, his stomach growling. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. Indeed, the mess hall smelled quite good, with the spices and smell of the cuisine typical of Shurima filling the air._

_Grabbing an empty plate, Azir picked up a pair of tongs, grabbing tender grilled meat of some kind, garnished with spicy red and green peppers, the pungent aroma detected by his nose. Laying down the tongs, Azir scooped up a handful of corn tortilla chips, baked by the sun, and their corresponding bean salsa. With his quick meal in hand he walked towards the nearest open seat._

_His father always told him, "A good emperor should sit alone; his men should never think themselves equal of their ruler. If an attachment is created to a soldier, and that soldier dies by your command, you will be affected mentally, weakening your rule." _

_Azir didn't mind. He actually rather like sitting alone, it gave him time to settle down one-on-one with his thoughts, not bothered by the constant pestering that came with being heir to the throne. Azir ate in silence, enjoying the various flavors on his plate, the tender meat melting in his mouth, the corn chips adding a starchiness to balance out the meal._

_Judging by the sun, it was nearly time. Pushing away his nearly clean plate, Azir briskly proceeded to the arena. Azir approached the arena, a large circular open air enclosure, used for war drills or duels that elicited an audience. When he stepped in, Xerath was already waiting for him impatiently, arms crossed and foot tapping. _

_Azir never much liked Xerath, he never seemed kind or compassionate, only caring about Shurima and Shurima only. Indeed, he was smart, the kind of man able to follow orders from a leader and who could carry them out competently. The kind of man a good emperor would choose as a commander-in-chief._

_"Azir, you're nearly late," Xerath remarked, "Magic is no practice to waste such time on," Azir started to apologize, but before anything could come out of his mouth, Xerath cut him off, "Do not apologize, let us begin promptly."_

_"Magic," Xerath began, "must be understood before it can be used properly. You must know that every person has a certain degree of magic potential within them, and everyone's magic is different, although all competent mages are able to perform a universal set of abilities with magic."_

_Xerath looked at Azir, "Now, we must assess your magical potential. I suspect it should be somewhere above average given your descent of the emperor, but not extraordinary, as if that was so it should have already manifested itself after fourteen years," __Suddenly Azir couldn't move, paralyzed by an invisible force. Xerath._

_Azir growled, "Why are you doing this?! Stop!" The pain and discomfort grew, but Xerath did not stop, his gaze locked onto Azir, "As heir to the throne, I command you to stop! Teach me actual magic instead of this blasphemy!" Azir's body slightly moving, struggling against invisible bonds._

_Xerath did not relent, "You wanted to learn magic boy? How can you learn magic if you have no magical potential? Show me you can break free of a weak paralysis and maybe, just maybe, you have a sliver of hope." Suddenly, Azir felt an energy growing inside of him, he reached for it with his pain and anger. Oddly, the sands around him began to shift, to swirl against his body, covering it with a fine layer of the dust. With a yelp he tried moving again, and the sands around him exploded outwards relieving all the pressure from his body, as if the chains that held him had exploded._

_As Azir did this, Xerath let out his own yelp, but one of pain, injured by the force with which Azir had broken his tether and also by the torrent of sand he used to do so, "Impressive, not only did you break paralysis without any magic experience," he said gasping for air, "but also had enough energy to harm its user," Azir saw Xerath smile for the first time, "and even more impressive, we have discovered your own unique 'type' of magic we shall call it: a great gift to a heir of Shurima, Azir, you control the sands."_

_Azir and Xerath spent the rest of the time testing the limits of his newfound powers, Azir excited and confident, and Xerath genuinely interested, trying to reenact the moment when Azir had forcefully pushed the sands, seeing its potential as a valuable weapon. Azir just wanted to explore everything about it, making it swirl, creating objects out of the sand, and also trying to reenact the sand explosion. _

_Everything that they did, Azir could only hold for a few seconds, lacking the focus and too weak and inexperienced. They were never able to reenact the explosiveness of Azir's first time, frustrating both mages. Finally, as the sunset placed itself on the horizon, Xerath dismissed Azir, "Go, we have done much today, you are expending too much time and energy on your newfound powers. Eat your dinner and get well-rested, for tomorrow we will again train." Azir nodded respectfully and ran off excitedly into the night, still feeling the euphoria and power from the feats he could perform._

_He got back home, practically jumping into bed. Lying on the soft mattress made him realize how tired he actually was and how much energy he had expended. _Hmm, _he thought, _I should ask Xerath about the energy I expend when I use magic. _Before he even knew it, he had fallen asleep, drifing off without warning, lost in the blankness of good sleep for several hours._

_A voice brought him back to reality, "Prin-er- Emperor Azir! We have to go, get up now!" He saw Xerath's face and mumbled confusedly, "Your father was assassinated, I fear you will be next, in case of his death I was assigned with his personally guard to protect you. Hurry!" Just at that moment a rock smashed through the window, and angry voices and the clash of metal on metal resounded into the room._

_Azir sprung out of bed, the adrenaline pumping through him. Xerath sprinted through the night, and Azir blindly followed, unaware that his father's personally guard had joined them, forming a protective square around him. They had left the proximity of the palace, but they were still in the midst of combat, arrows flew everywhich way and occassionally the guard had to shove a man out of their path. A guard cried out in pain as a shaft appeared in his calf. The other guards started to make a move towards him before the injured guard's face transformed from one of pain into a grim expression of determination, "No, keep going to the hideout, protect Azir and the legacy of Shurima," he panted, "I'll stay behind and try to stay behind." The guards nodded solemnly and started their mad dash again. Azir would never forget that guard._

_Azir numbly continued the pace with the guard, wondering how all of this was real, it felt like a dream, or rather a nightmare. Finally a pyramid appeared before the group. As they rushed in, the sun rose, its pink and orange tendrils just touching the horizon. Xerath spoke as he entered the pyramids, "Azir have you heard of the Ascension ceremony?"_

_Azir nodded his head, confused, "Of course, but those are just legends, it can't be possible."_

_"You possess the power to control the sands, Ascension is possible. This pyramid is your father's final resting place," he said gesturing at the golden tomb in the middle, "but he never made it here. If he were to die, at the precise moment, sunlight would shine through the apex of this pyramid and he would be ascended, and would have the power to continue the rule of his empire," Xerath looked at Azir,_ "You _are emperor now, and a young and inexprienced one at that, you already have enemies many times more powerful than you and a loose control over your empire. You must ascend, for the sake of Shurima."_

_Azir's jaw had dropped as Xerath was saying all of this,_ Ascension? Becoming a near God with the most powerful magic and strength? Me? _"I will do what I must in order to protect Shurima."_

_Xerath responded with a nod, "Good, now let us begin, the sun is almost at the position. Step into the tomb, it will protect you from the rays of the magnified sun but give you enough power to make you Ascended."_

_Azir walked over to the tomb, took a good look at it, then lifted its top and lay down inside, closing the lid, "Alright," he said, voice muffled, "I'm ready to Ascend. For Shurima!"_

_Xerath gave an evil chuckle, "No, I'm ready to Ascend. For power!" Just as Xerath had revealed his plan, Azir felt the air change inside of the temple, as if charged with energy. A whirring sound filled the air. He could see the room brighten considerably, even from the small cracks in the tomb. _

_A bright flash of light filled the room, and Xerath screamed as the light of Ascension struck him, "YES! I can feel the power! Watch as I become the Magus Ascendent!" But it was not only Azir who was ascended: as the light of ascension had struck him, his body had not been able to absorb all of the energy and it rebounded off of him, striking the tome, charging Azir with the same energy. The shock of so much power entering his body put him into unconsciousness, but not before he saw another two bright flashes of light. Azir blacked out, but somehow his mind's eye saw everything that happened._

_With the first bright flash of light, a humanoid with the head of a canine descended from nowhere into the room. The second brought another creature into the room in the same fashion, this time with a head of a crocodile. Their voices boomed together, "You! You dare abuse the power of Ascension?! The right is only reserved for great emperors and their heirs. We hereby condemn you Xerath!"_

_Xerath showed no sign of fear, and instead laughed, maniaclly firing a bolt of energy that descended from the skies. The two brothers tumbled away from the blast area, "Fine, if you wish to fight gods themselves, Nasus and Renekton, so be it!"_

_Renekton spun towards Xerath, his crescent blade viciously spinning, tackling him to the ground, or at least what used to be Xerath. As Renekton had made impact with Xerath, his skin peeled off, unable to hold the pure arcane form of what was now Xerath. Renekton growled in frustation, but Xerath only grinned, pulsing his new arcane form outward, its energy blasting Renekton, stunning him. As he turned to Nasus, a fire exploded at his feet, burning him._

_"Ha! You know the power of the ascended! Now bow down before I end your path-" Xerath was interrupted as Renekton pulled him to the ground, pinning him down._

_Renekton called out desperately to his brother, "CLOSE THE TOMB! Summon the sands! It is the only way."_

_Nasus nodded, and with deep grief in his eyes he ran outside the tomb, summoning an enternal barrier, shouting "You are a great man brother, you do not deserve this sacrifice please forgive me!" The barrier finished forming with a boom, and Renekton was no more, trapped in the tomb eternally with an unkillable madman. Nasus sighed with a heavy heart. _Now, it's time to summon the sands, this event can never be known to mankind._ With a spin of his staff, the sands around the empire swirled towards the pyramid, attracted by the power of its inhabitants. With a grimace on his face, a flash summoned Nasus out of Shurima._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Azir woke with a start to the dark. He burst explosively, swishing sand all around him, breathing heavily and with anger, sweat running down his brow. He finally realized it was just a dream, a horrible flashback, and cooled down, well at least as much as one could in the desert sun. He started towards Mogron Pass, which was now only a short walk away. After crossing it, he thought to himself, _Finally leaving Shurima behind, and hopefully my memories.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Yes, I finally finished, a good 2500 words and the first run in the Nasus, Renekton, and Xerath! Also if you're confused about this it has to do with the upcoming lore changes, so once Riot officially pushes it to live, you'll understand all of this and it'll be a lot more awesome. If you want to know now check out . The article will be titled "Azir's Lore" or whatnot. Until next time!<p>

-tehQinQin


End file.
